Lluviosos Ojos
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Sus ojos verdes lo miraron, cristalinos, apagados. Ese rostro moreno, esos cabellos rubios y esos orbes azules intensos. Lo había arruinado...


Un Oneshot NaruSaku, de esos que tanto duelen.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, you know.

**Advertencias:** Angst.

**Dedicado a: **A tí que dejaste tu sonrisa, tatuada en mi alma.

_**Lluviosos ojos...**_

_"...No me preguntes por qué lloro, porque pueden ser tuyas las lágrimas que ensucian mi rostro..."_

No recordaba la última vez que se había tomado más de 10 minutos para darse una ducha tibia, ni la última vez que se había sentado 15 minutos a comer tostadas con mermelada y un té caliente.

Caminó a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, calles... si así se le podía llamar a los caminos de tierra que meses antes habían estado decorados con adoquines y casas a los lados. Las manos le ardían y le flaqueaban las piernas, necesitaba un descanso; algo que no podía permitirse ante la Guerra inminente que se aproximaba.

Tocó la puerta de madera dos veces, Yamato estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al reconstruir Konoha, esperaba que no fuera en vano.

-Sakura-Chan- saludó Naruto al abrir con la voz apagada y ojeras adornando su juvenil rostro.

Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, adentro había solo un tatami en el piso y una cocina y un baño a medio terminar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y el sol del atardecer apenas alumbraba la habitación en penumbras.

Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto sobre el tatami en silencio, los dos recostando su espalda en la pared de madera. La chica suspiró, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y estaba demasiado exhausta para hacer cualquier movimiento. Sin poder impedirlo sus ojos se cerraron y concilió el sueño sin poder evitarlo.

Sintió una brisa en la cara y despertó; su cabeza apoyada gentilmente sobre el hombro del rubio y la brisa era nada menos que la respiración tibia de Naruto que se había quedado dormido también. Sonrió casi por inercia y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sollozó.

El chico abrió los párpados, despacio, como no queriendo volver a la realidad. Sakura siguió allí inmóvil, la oscuridad invadía la casa. El rubio se atrevió a pasar su brazo sobre los hombros femeninos, con miedo palpable, temiendo un rechazo. Ella no se apartó, cerró los párpados para retener las lágrimas y se recostó sobre aquel pecho firme de su amigo.

El aroma frutal del cabello de la Kunoichi casi le hacen olvidar que el mundo estaba hecho una mierda, que más tarde que temprano morirían miles de personas tratando de proteger sus sueños, muchos de ellos en vano...

El mundo estaba jodido y él estaba tratando de arreglarlo, pero ahí, en la oscuridad, con la chica que amaba -la que no correspondía su amor incondicional- en sus brazos, con el cuerpo lastimado y lastimada su alma de tanto luchar; se preguntaba si iba a valer la pena, siquiera si iba a poder continuar. Miró fijo hacia algún punto en la negrura de la noche y se percató de que nunca había estado tan cerca de la chica, nunca tan íntimo, tan natural. En cualquier otro momento un sonrojo hubiera cubierto su rostro y el nerviosismo se habría adueñado de sus palabras, pero estaba a punto de la resignación y simplemente fingió que era algo normal, sabiendo que no volvería a pasar. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos más.

Sakura fue la que habló, con la voz grave, como si hiciera tiempo hubiera estado atorada en su laringe sin poder salir.

-Tengo miedo- confesó, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y apretó los párpados cerrados.

-Aquí estoy Sakura-Chan, no dejaré que nada te pase- su voz consoladora, sus palabras sin un ápice de duda, su cuerpo firme a su lado, su aliento cálido contra su rostro.

No podía no creerle, no podía no confiar en el rubio a su lado. Lo necesitaba tanto... Y rompió a llorar, como una niña, como la niña que seguía siendo tras esa máscara de superioridad. Sintió los brazos fuertes estrujarla con cuidado, mojó la ropa naranja con su llanto. Así estuvo un buen rato, sollozando y tratando de evitar quedarse dormida, para no soñar...

No podía aceptarlo, no podía admitir que lo necesitaba, que dependía de él para sentirse segura, que confiaba en él más que en si misma y que lo admiraba. No podía decirlo, siquiera podía decírcelo a si misma, no lo entendía; ella amaba a Sasuke, con todos los trozos de su corazón rasguñado. Mas, a su pesar, el Sasuke que amaba no existía más, se había extinguido bruscamente, como una llama que ha sido alcanzada por una lluvia torrencial.

Ella era tan egoísta, porque lo único que hacia era estorbar, porque era la causa del dolor del rubio, era la causa de su pesar. ¡Maldita promesa! maldita ella por obligarlo a cumplirla. Por su maldita culpa el calvario de Naruto no terminaría más.

Ahí estaba, aceptándolo, Sasuke no volvería jamás.

No volvería con ellos, no volvería a Konoha y nunca más formaría parte del equipo 7, Sasuke estaba jodido, jodido como el mísmisimo mundo Shinobi, pero Uchiha Sasuke no tenía arreglo, había llegado al punto sin retorno, donde el único purgatorio sería la muerte, la única salida. A Sakura le costaba tanto, tanto admitirlo, aún si ya lo supiera, aún si lo hubiera aceptado. Ese Sasuke-Kun bonito, con esa actitud soberbia y esa sonrisa de superioridad, con ese aroma a hierbas que regalaba al viento, esa pose despreocupada y ese tono de voz grave junto con esos ojos negros abismales, ese Sasuke-Kun, su amigo, su amor imposible, huyó, huyó de sus vidas cuando escapó de Konoha, dejó el equipo 7, abriendo una herida imposible de cerrar. Ya era hora de exiliarlo de su corazón marchito, antes de que acabara con lo único bueno que había allí adentro. Ya era hora de dejarlo ir, _era hora de dejarlo libre..._

Pero ¿Cómo? cómo podía pedirle a Naruto que renunciara, si su camino ninja dictaba lo contrario, si su propia promesa lo había condenado, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica? cómo podía exigirle que lo dejara, cuando su vida se había vuelto una incansable lucha por traerlo de vuelta, cuando vivía solo de esperanzas.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron, cristalinos, apagados. Ese rostro moreno, esos cabellos rubios y esos orbes azules intensos. _Lo había arruinado..._

-Lo traeré de vuelta, Sakura-Chan- contestó, como si ella hubiera hecho una pregunta muda.

-Idiota- susurró dolida- ¡Maldito idiota!- lo golpeó, una dos, tres, cuatro veces.

El chico permaneció tranquilo, dejando que ella se descargara, sabía que se lo merecía, él no había cumplido su promesa, él...

Sakura lo dejó recostado en el tatami y sobre él, cesó de golpearlo. Las lágrimas corrían libres sobre su cuello desnudo. El dolor la estremecía por dentro.

- ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿P-por qué no te das por vencido?- creyó ver una sonrisa efímera, iluminada por la luna.

-Porque te lo prometí Sakura-Chan ¿recuerdas? una promesa de por vida- los brazos a sus lados no la tocaron.

-¡Ya déjalo idiota!- su puño se estrelló contra el piso a su costado.

_Dolía tanto..._

- Un ninja nunca retroced...- algo le impidió continuar, algo suave y húmedo, algo dulce y salado.

Sakura lo estaba besando, torpemente, sólo un choque de labios.

Con los ojos aún alerta, medio atónito, trató de concentrarse en la sensación de aquella lengua mojada, abriéndose paso. Cerró los párpados, la boca de la chica era cálida y carnosos sus labios, juraba nunca haber sentido algo como aquello. La sangre producto de los golpes se probó metálica y las lágrimas sabían salado.

La amaba, maldita sea, como la estaba amando...

El aire le faltaba y se dijo que no le importaría morir preso de esos labios. Ella se apartó lento, apenas para respirar una bocanada de oxígeno necesario. Su mano pequeña le acarició el rostro empapado, y lo descubrió llorando, y se descubrió a si misma llorando.

_Dolía, dolía tanto..._

-Sakura-Chan- habló despacio.

-Ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir Naruto, ya es hora...- las lágrimas de la chica llovían sobre su rostro inundado.

-Yo...- No podía dejarlo ir, era una promesa, una promesa de por vida, no había posibilidad de retroceder, no la había.

-Sabes- le interrumpió, alejando su rostro y enderezándose- realmente sé como se siente ahora, como se siente estar enamorada, como se siente temer perderle, como se siente querer dar tu vida si alcanzara; por proteger a esa persona, como se siente amar hasta que duele.

Naruto apartó la mirada.

-Lo traeré de vuelta, no lo perderás...-

-Temó perderte Naruto, a tí, a tí y a nadie más- su corazón se estrujó.

La miró, apenas podía distinguir su bello rostro entre tanta oscuridad, ella era su luz. Para ella eran las únicas sonrisas que podía dibujar.

Mas, ella debía estar mintiendo, ¿cómo podía? él no era nada, él no la merecía. No había cumplido su promesa, no era digno de su amor, no era digno de ella.

-Te amo Naruto-

Su corazón volvió a romperse en mil pedazos.

_No mientas Sakura-Chan..._

Los labios femeninos volvieron a apresarlo, las manos pequeñas sujetaron su rostro, _ella lo estaba amando._

Lloró la noche entera, o quizá fueron otras lágrimas, las que a su rostro empaparon. La besó, la acarició, su piel tibia se estremecía al tacto, encontró el purgatorio en ese cuerpo, estando entre sus brazos.

Sakura le hizo prometerle que no moriría por nadie y que no la dejaría sola. Naruto sabe que era un chantaje, pero ¿cómo podía negarse? Nunca pudo.

Ella le prometió amarlo, protegerlo y jamás dejarlo, porque, _mierda_, juraba que lo amaba, como nunca se lo había imaginado.

-Te amo Sakura-Chan-

La maldición se rompió. Quizá esa mañana, volviera a brillar su sonrisa, junto con el sol.

**Fin**

**Wao, no puedo evitarlo, amo esto.**

**¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**Críticas, comentarios, ya saben, review.**

**Si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!**

**FugadadelPaquete**

**PD: La frase del comienzo la he tomado prestada, no sé de dónde ni de quién, pero es tan bonita.**


End file.
